vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Judge Gen
Summary Judge Gen is a cosmic entity and the manager of the afterlife in the comedy series "The Good Place". She was one of the first beings to exist and was named after the element hydrogen. Her role is to decide all disputes between The Good Place and The Bad Place. While she is the absolute manager of the entire afterlife, it is implied even she serves higher beings (Presumably the makers of light, darkness, and everything) Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Gen, The Judge Origin: The Good Place Gender: None, appears female Age: As old as time, if even applicable Classification: Judge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping (Shown capable of completely altering entire planes of existence), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Was capable of casually eating the very concept of envy), Law Manipulation (Capable of altering the laws of reality in the neutral zone, the bad place, and presumably the good place as well) Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Negated Michael from using any of his powers outside the afterlife), Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation (Capable of deciding the fate of all human souls in the afterlife), Telekinesis, Acausality (Type 4), Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal (While not directly stated, as a being of similar yet superior nature to demons she likely lacks a real physical form), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, superior to Janet, who can return from total nonexistence), Magic, Perception Manipulation (Made humans perceive the interdimensional hole of pancakes as a normal IHOP) Technology Manipulation, BFR, Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly far higher (Gen monitors all timelines and is vastly superior to demons such as Michael. Created her own realm and decides its laws. Her realm exists close to the IHOP, which Michael described as containing 10 spatiotemporal dimensions) Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (In the Neutral Zone, "Well, there's no time like the present. And here there's neither no time nor the present") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universe Class+, possibly far higher Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly far higher '(Immune to the powers of Demons and Janet) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has access to all knowledge of the good place and the bad place and can monitor all timelines. Far more intelligent and aware than Janet or any Demon) Weaknesses: Even she has to abide by rules (Presumably the ones set down by "The Makers of Light, Darkness, and Everything"), such as her powers being limited in the IHOP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comedy Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Good Place Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 2 Category:Perception Users